Shades of Green: The Galactus Imperative Teaser
by GreenScar1990
Summary: The Shades of Green Trilogy is about to go Cosmic! The Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy unite! The Hulk selflessly fighting to save everything and everyone he and Bruce Banner love! Thanos, the Mad Titan, and his sinister intentions involving the Worldheart! Check out this sneak-peek at this upcoming mega-event!


**Shades of Green**

**The Galactus Imperative**

* * *

**Official Teaser**

* * *

Odin leads Thor to one of his secret chambers, one that even Thor had never knew existed within the walls of Asgard. It was ancient, built during a time long before Thor or even Odin had been born. Built countless millennia ago by the mighty architect and first King of Asgard himself: Bor Burison.

Thor enters the chamber, noticing the glowing oval shaped artifact that was contained within a barrier that only Odin himself could gain access to whenever he desired. His blue eyes focused on the glowing object, watching as Odin slowly approached, grasping it with his hands before lifting it from its resting place atop the stand within the unbreachable barrier.

"Long before I was born, my father Bor found this artifact. It is older than everything. And more powerful than anything known throughout the Nine Realms. From this, the World Tree grew and came into creation. This... is the Worldheart.", Odin said, turning to his son as he held the artifact within his hands.

* * *

_"Master, we've found the heart of the All-God.", The Silver Surfer informed Galactus through their telepathic link._

_"Where is it?", Galactus demands, his voice capable of making the cosmos itself tremble even through this form of communication._

_"It is on Earth, my Master.", Norrin answers._

_"Then go forth, my Heralds! Let nothing stand in your way from obtaining that of which is rightfully mine! Let them know that I, Galactus, am coming for the Worldheart. And I shall destroy any who dare to challenge my power!", Galactus commands._

_"As you wish, Galactus.", Norrin responds, oblidging his Master's order._

But the Silver Surfer is not the only herald who has come to aid their Master in obtaining the Worldheart. Three other powerful heralds of Galactus have joined the Silver Surfer in obtaining the artifact. They are the heralds known by the names of Terrax, Firelord and Stardust. United together for this single, these four powerful cosmic seekers will stop at nothing to obtain the Worldheart for Galactus. And any who dared oppose Galactus' will would be forced to face the wrath of his heralds' cosmic might!

* * *

The Sky-Fathers, the most powerful ruling gods of all of Earth's pantheons, have gathered together in council. War is on the horizon, a war that may be too much even for their combined might! Still, they would not allow Galactus to destroy the Earth and its people, nor would they allow the galactic tyrant to seize the Worldheart! They would fight the Planet Killer, and if they were destined to die in order to succeed, then so be it!

"We must confront this threat, my brothers! We must face Galactus as a united fighting force if we are to triumph! And we must confront him before he reaches Midgard to claim the Worldheart!", Odin stated before his fellow Gods, each knowing what was at stake.

"Aye! The Sky-Fathers must unite and stand against the Devourer of Worlds!", Zeus declares in agreement, slamming his lightning encased fists on the arms of the throne-like chair that he was seated in.

* * *

"We're the Guardians of the Galaxy! Feared by many, respected by all! And don't you forget it!", Rocket Raccoon declared in his usual boisterous tone of voice.

The Guardians of the Galaxy: Star-Lord, Adam Warlock, Phyla-Vell, Gamora, Drax The Destroyer, Rocket Raccoon and Groot. Shego could only stare at this unique group of cosmic superheroes. She'd heard from both Janet and Carol about these individuals, yet she always found their tales of this team to be more fictional and downright unbelievable... until now!

"Hulk.", Shego speaks in a calm, yet slightly uncertain tone of voice.

"Yeah?", Hulk responds, locking eyes with the woman that he loves so dearly.

"Am I going crazy... or did that raccoon just talk to me?", Shego questioned, making for certain that she wasn't becoming delusional.

"Yeah. The fuzzy little raccoon talks.", Hulk answered, reassuring the pale green-skinned beauty who let out a heavy sigh.

"Okay. Just making sure.", Shego replied evenly, relaxing her mind and body as she stood by the side of her beloved Green Goliath.

* * *

"I'll remove your head from your shoulders, Hulk!", Gamora threatened, unsheathing her sword called Godslayer from its holder as she proceeds to get into her fighting stance.

The Hulk isn't impressed nor intimidated by Gamora's threat. If Hulk wanted, he could tear them apart, smash them all to a bloody pulp. If they wanted a fight, then they'd get a fight! He wasn't going to back down to anyone or anything! Not to aliens, not to Gods, not to Galactus, and certainly not from some hotshots heroes from space! Without so much as a second thought, the Jade Giant gets directly in Gamora's face, leaning his body forward until his face is mere inches away from her own.

"Oh, yeah? I'll rip you in half before that sword can even leave so much as a scratch!", Hulk retorted with a snarl and a confident smirk.

There is silence, a silence that reigns for several intense moments. The eyes of every individual in the room settles on the two green-skinned being who continued to glare defiantly at one another. Then a smile slowly appears on the face of Gamora, followed by a expression of admiration and desire. It's a look that Shego knows all too well... and she doesn't like it one bit!

"Ferocious and defiant. I like those qualities in a man. Perhaps we'll have some fun later.", Gamora remarks with a sly smile as she places her weapon back in its holder.

* * *

"We're here to warn you, Avengers. A being of great evil has his eyes set on Earth.", Star-Lord states, his voice as serious as the expression on his face.

"Aye. We know of this evil that you speak of. My father Odin has already warned me of this destroyer. He is the Devourer of Worlds... Galactus. He's coming to Midgard for the Worldheart.", Thor responds calmly, despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Then he's not the only one who's after it.", Adam Warlock informs with a grimace.

"Wait a second. If you're not here to warn us about Galactus, then who were you going to warn us about? Who else is after the Worldheart?", Iron Man questioned, stepping forward to look at these space-traveling team of heroes.

"Thanos.", Star-Lord answers.

"Hmph. And you think we should be afraid of one guy?", Hulk scoffs, not intimidated or impressed in the very least.

"You should be. We all should be afraid. Thanos is an insane, nihilistic Eternal from the planet Titan. He's mad, completely obsessed and in love with Mistress Death.", Adam Warlock said in response, informing his allies of the threat that is the Mad Titan.

"That's capital D, cosmic entity Death, for those of you who are unfamiliar with the five cosmic forces of the Universe.", Rocket Raccoon interjected.

"Be quiet, fuzzball!", Drax snarls, glaring down at the talking mammal who is his teammate.

"Okay, fine. Sheesh. You need to learn to relax a bit, Destroyer.", Rocket Raccoon grumbles, crossing his arms over his furry chest.

"As I was saying, Thanos will do anything in order to please Death, anything to gain her love. If Thanos gets his diabolical hands on the Worldheart... there's no telling what he'll do with such infinite power! He may very well eradicate all life in the Universe!", Adam Warlock proclaimed, knowing full well how insane and dangerous Thanos truly is, perhaps better than anyone present in the room.

"And that's why we're here, Avengers. To help you in ensuring that Thanos doesn't get his hands on the Worldheart.", Star-Lord confessed, knowing that the teams would have to unite in case Thanos would appear and make an attempt to claim the powerful artifact.

* * *

Shego could only snarl and glare in defiance as she struggled against the large hand that tightly grasped her throat and lifted her off the ground. Still, despite her defiance, she couldn't help but feel a small measure of fear course through her very soul as she stared into the dark, malevolent eyes of the cosmic nihilist. His dark eyes were like that of death, cold and devoid of any emotion except that of a desire to destroy all life within the universe.

"Before I destroy your wretched, insignificant planet and kill everyone that is closest to your heart... you will be begging me to deliver you to Mistress Death's cold, sweet embrace!", The Mad Titan states with a twisted grin that sent chills down the pale green-skinned beauty's spine.

"Let go of her, monster!", She-Hulk shouts as she rushes forward to protect her close friend and ally.

"Yeah! You heard her, ugly! Drop our friend! Now!", Wasp added, flying forward and unleashing bolts of bio-electric energy at Thanos, who is virtually unfazed by the assault.

"As you wish!", The Mad Titan oblidges, throwing Shego with all of his might, sending her soaring through the air and smashing into Jen's sternum, knocking them both back and onto the floor.

"Jen! Sheena!", Janet exclaims in concern, quickly flying over to her two friends to make sure that they're not injured.

Thanos begins to approach them in a slow and menacing fashion, intent on annihilating the three female heroes who dared to enter his fortress, but stops suddenly when a familiar roar of savage rage garners his immediate attention. Before Thanos can even react, the Hulk's massive form slams down upon him, the sheer force of the impact sending them both through several levels within the massive vessel known as The Sanctuary. The two titans continue to battle; Thanos unleashes blasts of cosmic energy from his fists and eyes while striking at the Hulk with all of his might, but this didn't deter the Green Goliath as he continued to viciously batter the Mad Titan with his gigantic fists.

* * *

Grabbing a massive Asgardian battle ax up with his right hand and a gigantic Asgardian blade up with his left hand, Hulk proceeds to stand before the heroes that have gathered together in the coming of Galactus' imminent arrival. He knows that this is a battle that they can't possibly win. Most of them, himself included, were going to die.

But it didn't matter because if he could save Shego and everyone else, he wasn't afraid to die. He wasn't fearful of the sacrifice that he would make to save them all. The sacrifice that would most likely claim his own life. She was worth fighting for... she was worth dying for. They're worth it. And despite being faced with a being whose power was beyond even his own might, Hulk wasn't going to back down, not even to the omnipotent power of Galactus.

"Hear me, Heroes. No lies. Galactus is coming. He's coming to take the Worldheart. He's gonna destroy all of us and the planet in order to get it. We're not gonna let that happen. We're gonna fight. Like no one has ever fought before. And we're gonna die. And then... we're gonna fight some more!", Hulk shouts before rearing his head back and unleashing a thunderous roar that seemed to make the heavens tremble with his fury.

The gathering of heroes voices reaching a level of crescendo as they cheered, shouted and applauded, feeling themselves becoming inspired and motivated by the Hulk's speech.

* * *

"Get to safety, Shego. And take the Worldheart with you.", Hulk ordered sternly, not even allowing himself to make eye contact with her.

"Hulk... what're you planning to do?", Shego asks, concern evident in her voice.

"Like I told everyone earlier, nobody is going to survive this. We're all gonna die. But if we're gonna fall, I'm gonna take Galactus down with us!", Hulk snarled, clenching his massive hands tightly into fists.

"What do you mean?", Shego questions further.

"They call me the World-Breaker. But even in the war against Lord Armageddon and the Troyjan Armada... even a few days ago when I destroyed those planets... I was holding back. But not this time! This time... I'm going to unleash it! All of it!", Hulk states vehemently, his eyes glowing with a power that he and Banner have been suppressing for many years.

* * *

Filled with rage and pain, his eyes glowing brilliant green as he tries to repress the power for as long as he can manage, Hulk rises to his feet with a roar and rushes forward to attack the towering form of Galactus. The Hulk would not give in, he would not fall, not even to a being whose power was beyond even his own staggering strength. He would fight Galactus for as long as he could, he would restrain the nigh-uncontrollable urge to unleash his true rage and power upon the Destroyer of Worlds, if only until Dr. Strange could open the portal that would allow Shego to take the Worldheart to those who would end this conflict and save the Universe from destruction.

"Little monster... I tire of your defiance!", Galactus yells as his patience begins to wear thin, unleashing powerful blasts of energy from his eyes and the palms of his hands upon the Hulk once again.

Galactus, a being who has existed before the Universe and would exist after the destruction of the current Universe, a being who's devoured countless worlds without care or emotion, was enraged that this monstrous creature would not fall! It was impossible! Any other creature, mortal or immortal, would have fallen, should have fallen before Galactus' power! Yet the Hulk would not fall, would not yield before Galactus' awesome might.

* * *

Holding Janet close in his arms, Hank could only stare deeply and affectionately into her violent-hued irises, finding himself strangely at peace despite the destruction and chaos unfolding all around them. They've been through a lot these last couple of years, facing challenges and enduring hardships that would cause most couples to break apart. Yet, despite it all, they've remained together. Their bond is proof that love can truly conquer all. And if they were to perish on this day, it would be known that even in death, their love for one another would not be extinguished.

"Jan, I just... I want you to know that... that I love you. I've always loved you.", Hank admitted with all the love and sincerity of his soul.

"I know, Hank. I know.", Janet replied, reaching up to caress his cheek with her petite, gloved hand.

* * *

"This is the end of us all.", Silver Surfer said in a solemn and sorrowful tone of voice.

"If this is the time of our demise, then so be it. I will embrace my beloved Mistress Death with open arms. My only regret is that it is not I who will bring about the end of us all.", Thanos stated without fear or care, raising his arms to the heavens.

Summoning the infinte power of gamma energy from every dimensional source in existence, The Hulk prepares to unleash his power in one final attack on Galactus. His body glowing brighter than the brightest star in the universe, the shockwaves and energies tearing the planet asunder and incinerating everything around him. The skies darken, emerald-green lightning tearing the heavens apart, as if signaling the end of this world and everything else in existence.

Turning his head and body back to look at Shego before she totally entered the dimensional portal that Dr. Strange had created that would lead her to the intended destination, his glowing eyes lock on to her own emerald irises for one last time. He could see the tears falling from her eyes, streaming down her pale cheeks as she clutched the Worldheart close to her chest. In that one brief moment, Hulk and Banner knew that they loved her as much as she loved them. In his/their heart, Hulk and Banner knew that she would do the same thing for them, that she would sacrifice her own life to save them. She was worth fighting for, she was worth dying for!

"I love you, Sheena. We've always loved you. Both of us.", Hulk said before turning away, seemingly unaware of the single tear that fell from his glowing right eye before being vaporized from the intense output of gamma energy.

* * *

Holding the Worldheart protectively close to her chest, Shego could only stare in awe at these supreme beings who looked down upon her. She's less than nothing compared to either one of them, the presence of their vast power and infinite might beyond anything any mortal could ever hope to comprehend. These four entities, along with their brother Galactus, maintain the balance of life and death, tranquility and entropy throughout the entire universe.

Eternity.

Infinity.

Death.

Oblivion.

* * *

Coming Soon...

* * *

**Author's Notes**

**Hold on tight, everyone! The Shades of Green Trilogy is about to get Cosmic!**

**I'm betting most of you readers are wondering: What's to expect from Shades of Green: The Galactus Imperative?**

**The Avengers and the Guardians of the Galaxy unite!**

******The Hulk selflessly fighting to save everything and everyone he and Bruce Banner love!**

******Thanos, the Mad Titan, and his sinister intentions involving the Worldheart!**

**A planet shattering battle involving the Heralds of Galactus!**

**The heroes of Earth battle the Devourer of Worlds!**

**The Hulk, more powerful than you've ever seen him!**

**An epic and final battle against Galactus... One that could break the Universe!**

**The importance of the Worldheart, and why Galactus wants it, revealed!**

**An ending that will amaze and instill awe in all of those who read this epic tale!**

**All this and more that I haven't revealed are destined to happen in this unique action-packed, emotionally drama-filled, touching and poignant story!**


End file.
